


枪与刀

by duanrenling



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanrenling/pseuds/duanrenling





	枪与刀

大概是黑帮老大和卧底 破镜可能重圆PA

 

 

他的手搂住自己的脖子，两个人紧密地贴合在一起。爆豪能感觉到他的吐息就打在自己的耳朵旁边。他们的姿势很亲密，门外不断响起“砰砰”的敲门声，有几个男人在外面大声地问爆豪是否出了什么事。此情此景，他们像一对将要干些什么却被发现的狗男男。

 

如果不是他的枪冷硬地抵住自己的下腹的话，爆豪都觉得他们也许确实要发生些什么了。

 

“你这么紧张，你都在发抖。”爆豪对他说，他去摸绿谷指着他的枪，腰向着绿谷的方向顶了顶，这个动作很色情，他胯下已经隐隐抬头的东西直直地擦着绿谷的腹肌。爆豪听到了弹夹弹开的声音。

 

“让他们走。”绿谷恶狠狠地看着他，下巴冲着门把的方向抬了抬，压低了声音说。

 

爆豪不可置否地笑了笑，他耸了耸肩。

 

“滚。”这句话是对着门口的人说的，但是爆豪的眼睛却一直盯着绿谷。他无视绿谷警告的眼神，开绿谷的额发，将自己的额头印上去。

 

“可是我们刚刚看到有一个可疑的人往您的房间……”外面的人还有点犹豫。

 

“深夜这个点来的他妈除了偷腥的还有什么，你们是要打搅老子的兴致吗？”爆豪调笑着看着脸色一下子垮下来的绿谷，他的手搂住绿谷的腰，让他离自己更近，隔着薄薄的衣料，那种杀人武器生冷的质感更加明显——绿谷显然被他的污言秽语弄得恼怒了起来，他的食指按在扳机上，几乎快要扣下去。

 

被一股大力猝不及防地按在门板上，绿谷的后背升起一阵钝痛，爆豪钳住他的手腕扳折，撕心裂肺的剧痛传来，绿谷的手不正常地往一旁耷拉，他松开手的瞬间那把枪被爆豪顺走。他的背抵在门板上，爆豪抵在他身上，大腿挤进绿谷的腿间，他的身体贴着绿谷的身体，他开始耸动，像性交的动作，一次又一次将胯往绿谷腰间顶。绿谷被他粗暴的动作弄得一颠一颠的，身体不断撞在门板上，发出很大的声响。

 

爆豪开始刻意地低喘。绿谷震惊地看着他。

 

门外的人显然也听到了这些暧昧的声响，他们咳了两声：“您真的没事吗？”

 

“爆豪胜己。”绿谷几乎是咬牙切齿吐出了这几个字，他刻意压低自己的声线，听在爆豪耳里比平时的温声软语带感了很多。

 

“你之前可不是这样叫我的，宝贝。”口里说着亲昵的字眼，爆豪手上却举起手枪，抵住绿谷的喉咙然后往上，强硬地伸手扳开了他的口腔，枪口塞进了他的嘴里，“配合老子。”

 

“是你要让他们离开的，我总得想点办法对吧。”爆豪没有停止自己恶劣的行为。他的喘息很性感，他的动作很野蛮，非常非常熟悉，非常有他的作风，在他们曾经度过的无数个情动的夜晚里，他也是这个样子。

 

绿谷仍然不为所动。爆豪看了看闪着黑色光泽的枪身，然后扯住绿谷的头发强迫他抬起头，让他的嘴张得更开，枪身往他的口腔里探得更深。爆豪开始转动手腕，那个危险的东西就开始在绿谷柔软脆弱的口腔里面作恶，牙齿和合金碰撞，发出咯吱的声音。津液顺着枪身，顺着绿谷的嘴角流下来。爆豪还在继续深入，绿谷觉得枪口快要抵住他的喉口，他开始感到恶心，酸楚的胃液从下往上涌。

 

“叫出来，不然你的喉咙就会破开一个洞。”绿谷听到爆豪在他耳边这样说，“你知道我会做到的。”

 

他当然知道爆豪会做到，他已经听到了扳机被一点一点往下带的细微声响。绿谷闭上眼睛。

 

在他合上眼的一瞬间，爆豪顶弄的动作变得无比粗暴，那个男人的下半身隔着两层布料磨蹭着自己的下体，绿谷已经感觉到了那个熟悉的滚烫的温度。他最终还是没有克制住自己的声音。

 

因为嘴被堵住，绿谷愤怒的抗议声化作了激烈的、模糊不清的低吟，再百转千回地透过门缝传出去，听到外人耳里怎么都有几分浮想联翩，再加上肉体撞击门板的声音，门外的几个家伙真以为里面在真刀实枪天雷勾地火。他们哂笑了两下就走了。

 

爆豪将手枪从绿谷的嘴里抽出来，粘稠的液体从他的嘴角延伸到枪口，色情的丝线在空气中震颤了几下便断成水滴落在地上。爆豪把被含得水光湿漉的手枪随手扔在地上，然后抓着绿谷的头发把他拽在了床边。

 

爆豪脱去衣服，把它们随意地扔在地上。绿谷坐在铺着地毯的地上，盯着他的眼里全是说不清楚的感情。

 

“你还会回来。”爆豪笑了，“我知道你会回来找我。”

 

绿谷的眼里有寒意。他沦为丧家之犬，多年的卧底工作让他的组织不再信任他，认为他和他的被卧底对象产生了感情。他掌握了太多秘密，即使被废离组织那些人也不放心，他时刻处在监视下。

 

就像当初他离开爆豪时，那个男人冷静地隔着血泊，站在他对立面说的那样。他说得完全正确，他的结局就像爆豪警告他的那样，他的忠心耿耿换来的是猜忌和怀疑，他的重回组织迎来的是他作为特工卧底生涯的彻底终结。

 

“对，就像你说的那样。”绿谷咬牙切齿。

 

“不，我说的不是这个。”爆豪去摸他因为愤怒而烧得明亮的眼睛。

 

“你会回到我身边，不是因为你接受了他们的命令。”

 

“而是因为你离不开我。”他的语气很笃定。

 

“因为你的枪法，你的身手，你的一切，都是我教出来的。”爆豪半跪在绿谷面前，“身体也是。”

 

绿谷的胸膛剧烈地起伏，他怒不可遏地看着口出狂言的爆豪，那里面盛满了想要将他撕成碎片的敌意，像惊涛骇浪狂暴地在海面掀起万丈高，然后狂暴地坠落，千尺澜层层激开。

 

“你现在这个模样，真像我给你开苞的那个晚上。你还记得那个晚上你叫得多大声吗？”

 

“记不得也没关系，我会让你想起来。”

 

绿谷被爆豪压在床上，爆豪单手锁住他的手腕，另一只手扯开他的衣服。他的动作利落粗暴，扣子乱弹在一旁，在大力的撕扯中绿谷的皮肤被布料勒红。

 

爆豪的手指搅动着被撕碎的衣服，单手熟练地用那些碎布把绿谷的两只手腕绑缚在一起，他粗糙滚烫的手掌附上绿谷赤裸的背肌，他去摸那些新新旧旧的伤口，有些是绿谷自己不小心弄的，有些是他留上去的。他能感觉到绿谷的身体在他的抚摸下战栗。他仍然很敏感，像他离开自己之前一样；他的枪法仍然很差，就像他不争气背叛自己意愿的身体一样毫无长进。

 

“你不应该带着枪来找我，你知道，你是个人体描边大师。”爆豪调笑着说。“你应该用你最擅长的冷兵器，那样会让我稍微觉得你是有来干掉我的决心，比如说...”

 

爆豪用空闲的手抽出绑在自己裤腿旁边的小刀，明亮的刀身几乎晃晕了绿谷的眼，他还没看清楚，爆豪就用刀柄撬开绿谷的嘴，将泛着冷光的刀横放在他嘴里，强迫绿谷用牙齿紧紧咬住。

 

“看你先用这把刀杀掉我，还是我先让你高潮。”

 

爆豪伸手去解绿谷裤子上的皮带，指甲摩擦着金属发出刺耳声响。绿谷的下半身的衣物也被剥下来，露出健美修长的大腿。

 

“我给你最后一次机会，如果松开了它，我就会立刻用它杀死你。”

 

爆豪从他的胸口往下摸，腰腹，臀胯，最后停在了内裤边缘。绿谷的挣扎突然变得剧烈，像被抓住七寸的蛇一样，他转头恶狠狠地盯着那个口出狂言的男人，手腕相互摩擦着想要挣开布料，被爆豪一下子压住，他的手掌死死卡主那里，绿谷觉得自己已经折掉的骨头快要被他捏成粉末，他痛得皱起了眉头。

 

然后自己的内裤被粗暴地拽了下来。绿谷微微侧过了头，不去看爆豪红得深沉的眼睛。

 

爆豪用手掐住绿谷的大腿，让他的腿抬起来，他看到了绿谷腿根那片形状诡异的文身，像某个古老的图腾。

 

“你没有洗掉它。”爆豪去摸那个地方，慢慢用指腹去描摹文身的条纹，那块猩红的颜色和他的眼睛如出一辙。

 

绿谷的身体不住地颤抖，他最敏感的地方被这个男人捏在手里亵玩，仿若被细小电流击打的感觉让他的身体开始燥热了起来，口含异物让他的口腔开始大量分泌津液，他的喉结滚动，将那些液体吞进去。

 

爆豪扳开绿谷的腿然后低下头舔吻绿谷变得凌厉的侧脸。喉结、锁骨、胸膛、腹肌，爆豪一点一点往下，犬齿轻轻地摩挲着那些肌理。绿谷的膝盖曲起，抵在想要进一步压向他的爆豪的腹部，爆豪放开了他的手，他握住绿谷的膝盖，扳开了他的大腿，中央的光景就一览无余地暴露在他眼里了。

 

爆豪埋下头，他略硬的头发摩擦着绿谷稍显柔软的腿根，绿谷的身体像被强力电流击穿一样猛烈弹了起来，他胸口剧烈起伏，双腿踹着想要对他做些什么的男人的腰腹。绿谷的力气相当大，爆豪觉得自己被他踢到的皮肉层层钝痛。他用力攥住绿谷的小腿，尖利的牙齿在绿谷的皮肤上割开浅浅的痕迹，然后顺着绿谷结实的腿部肌肉延展，他滚烫的唇舌游走着，擦过绿谷柔软的腿肚，膝盖和大腿内侧，湿漉漉的痕迹一路向上，吻过他每一寸肌肤，最后停在了绿谷的腿根。

 

爆豪舔吸着那片诡异的文身，绿谷不停地摇头，他的喉咙里发出模糊的呜咽。他看起来相当抗拒爆豪的这个行为，他浑身战栗着，抽搐着，被绑缚的双手的十指紧紧交缠在一起，两条被压住的大腿在爆豪粗糙的手掌下濒死弹动。他像是在极力忍耐什么。

 

绿谷叼着刀的牙齿不停地打颤，他几乎快要咬不住它。

 

爆豪观察着绿谷的反应，露出一个有点嘲讽的笑：“过了这么久，你的身体还是这么敏感啊。”

 

“和别人上过床吗。”他去舔绿谷的耳廓，“你的身体应该操不了女人了吧。”

 

“我没忘记你之前每天晚上在床上的样子。”爆豪撕咬着他的耳垂，另一只手去解自己的皮带，“你用枪指着我的时候，我就会想到你是怎么吞下我的东西，你生气的时候，我就会想到你高潮时失控的表情。”

 

“你知道你有多欠操吗？”爆豪的手抚过绿谷的肚皮，摸到了他微微抬头的阴茎，“就只是听到我的这些话，你就硬了啊。”

 

绿谷又羞愤又恼怒，他用力地转动着手腕想要挣脱束缚，热辣的痛感从腕骨传来，他痛到呻吟都快要从紧咬着的牙齿里泄出。

 

“不想死的话就咬紧。”爆豪粗糙的掌心抵住绿谷微微渗出液体的龟头，五指并拢，握住他的阴茎慢慢地撸动了起来。

 

爆豪的中指摸到会阴，他带着高热温度的手一遍又一遍揉弄着那个布满了敏感神经的地方，绿谷看着爆豪，喉咙里发出哽咽般的呜咽。马眼分泌的液体逐渐增多，顺着绿谷完全勃起的阴茎往下流，将爆豪的指缝沾湿。潮红慢慢地爬上绿谷的脸。

 

他的气息开始变得灼热，被他衔住的刀身起了一层白雾。

 

爆豪的手指滑到了龟头下柔软的肉缝，他将手指微微顶进去。爆豪的手指一圈一圈地划过包皮系带。他看着已经有点受不了的绿谷，抬起手掐住他的下巴，然后去亲吻颤抖的刀身，他的气息喷在绿谷的脸上，他的津液和绿谷溢出来的混合在刀上，他慢慢舔过了整个刀背，就是不去吻他近在咫尺的嘴唇。

 

“或者挣脱然后用它杀了我。”

 

爆豪放开他的下巴，松开了玩弄绿谷阴茎的手。他起身用手去解自己的皮带，露出了已经快要包不住他暴胀的阴茎的内裤，绿谷看到最前面的布料已经湿了，紫红色的龟头从内裤边缘探出来。绿谷绝望地闭上眼睛，他的脑海里开始浮现出许多下流的画面，他想起了以前，想起了每一次和这个男人做爱的场景。每一个燥热火辣的夜里，两个人像野兽一样交媾，他是怎样崩溃地哭喊，在他的身上留下无数深陷恐怖的抓痕，然后自己被贯穿得更深，滚烫的精液喷洒进来，自己尖叫着高潮。

 

在灼热的黑暗中，绿谷觉得有一个坚硬的东西抵在了自己的下面。爆豪拉下内裤，握住自己狰狞的性器的底端，溢出液体的龟头擦在绿谷脆弱的阴阜上，绿谷的腰背猛地弓起，他蓦地睁大了眼睛，疯狂摇头，口水顺着刀尖滴落下来。

 

粗长的阴茎阴茎像凶器一样抵在绿谷性器的底端，爆豪掐住绿谷的腰，开始了抽动。两根勃发的东西互相摩擦，爆出的青筋相互砥砺。这种下流的方式让绿谷羞涨了脸，他并拢双腿，肌肉如弦一般拉紧，却被爆豪的双手掐住了腿根粗鲁地扳开。

 

他双腿大开，被毫无保留地呈现在这个男人面前。

 

绿谷能感觉到爆豪马眼溢出的液体打湿了自己的性器，在一次又一次上下摩擦中那些淫秽的液体在两人紧紧贴合的地方牵丝拉线，他甚至能听到肉棒相互抚慰时所产生的轻微的声音。那跟凶器上面勃发的筋脉让绿谷开始感到害怕，那种狂野的走势让他对接下来会发生的事心存畏惧。

 

爆豪缓慢又坚定地挺动着自己的腰，他的阴茎划到绿谷饱胀的阴囊上，坚挺的龟头在那两个囊袋上面戳弄，他看到绿谷的腰因为这个动作抖动不止，他的阴茎开始弹跳开始发抖。爆豪拉出一个笑，猛地挺腰，整根性器剧烈地擦过绿谷胀得发疼的阴茎，肥硕的龟头顶住他敏感得要命的根冠。绿谷的双腿惨烈地挣动着抽搐着，让他发狂的性快感从低端一路涌上来，囊袋剧烈收缩，浊白的精液从顶端射出来，喷洒在爆豪的腹肌上。

 

绿谷剧烈地喘息着，他的牙齿和舌尖抑制不住地颤抖，他微微张开嘴，在刀几乎快要滑落下来的时候爆豪掐住他的下颌，强迫让他咬紧。那个恶劣的男人将绿谷射在他腹肌上的精液涂在了刀尖上，剩下的一滴不剩地抹在了绿谷的脸上。

 

“唔嗯...”绿谷发出模糊的声音，他已经快要没办法咽下自己分泌的津液了，他的腮帮子好酸，口腔也好累。

 

爆豪舔湿了自己的手指，顺着绿谷的股缝往里面探，摸到绿谷的后穴时，他感到高热的软肉瞬间缠上了自己只进去了一个头的指头。就是这样的，无论何时，不论何地，只要进入他的这里，就会享受到热辣滚烫的服务。爆豪一点一点深入，他的眼睛注视着绿谷已经完全绯红滚烫的脸，他进入的动作很慢，在他们的初夜，他也是在绿谷畏怖的眼神中，一点一点用自己的东西贯穿了他。

 

高热销魂的甬道剧烈收缩着，吮吸着侵入者，爆豪抠挖着他的内壁，那里面湿软黏腻，肠液纠缠着他的手指，他去寻找绿谷的敏感点，他很容易就找到了——毕竟他们度过了那么多个欲仙欲死的夜晚。

 

绿谷剧烈地抖动着，克制不住地摇摆的腰淫荡得要命。爆豪开始用手指奸淫着他。他快速地抽插着，随着里面分泌的肠液的增多，原本因为过于紧显得活动困难的手指开始顺畅无比地在绿谷的股间进出。淫靡的水声咕叽咕叽地响起，因为动作过于粗鲁带起了那些透明的液体飞溅，爆豪被溅了一手。

 

最后感觉到喷涌在自己手上的大量的液体时爆豪也楞了一下，浊白的精液混着肠液弄脏了他的手心。绿谷的阴茎还在颤抖着，吐精之后的龟头上还沾有粘稠的痕迹。爆豪去看绿谷完全羞红的脸，笑出了声。

 

“很爽是不是，光靠指奸都能到高潮的骚货。”爆豪抽出手指，早就肿胀到不行的阴茎插进了绿谷的腿间，脂油般滚烫的穴口疯狂翕张，他慢慢地摆腰，那个销魂的地方变一张一缩地照顾着他阴茎的每一个地方，啜吮着他的囊袋，亲吻着他的柱身，丰沛的肠液更是一股一股顺着他的肠道流出来淋到他的东西上，洗刷着他暴涨的青筋，将爆豪的阴茎溅得水光油亮。

 

绿谷难以忍受地看着爆豪，他只会摇头，他只能抗拒地摇头。那个男人无视他近乎求饶的目光，紫红的性器在他的股缝间摩擦，绿谷分泌的淫水将它打湿。极其淫猥地抽插了几十下之后，爆豪将龟头抵住在了绿谷的穴口上。

 

爆豪兀自抱住自绿谷的腰，掐住他的下巴，像野兽一样撕咬着他已经麻木的腮颊，他抚摸着绿谷被精液和口水打湿的脸，动作温柔，粗长的阴茎却劈开熟透湿热的甬道，一下子捅了进去。

 

绿谷的眼泪一下子被逼了出来，他的喉腔里发出溺水般绵长的低吟，他无法自制地抖动着身体，仰起头，汗水和泪水混合着汇聚在他的下巴然后滴落下来。爆豪凶悍地耸腰，将自己的性器顶得更深，睾丸紧贴着绿谷的臀瓣，用力之大像是要将它们也一并送入他的身体。

 

爆豪一边去舔绿谷的下巴，一边开始了大开大合的操干。他爽到头皮发麻，两次高潮后，绿谷的甬道又紧又热，还在不断收缩抽搐，起伏的热浪和肉浪交缠，夹得爆豪喘出声。快速的抽插带出了充沛的淫水，不知羞耻的水声咕叽咕叽地响起，肉体相撞的声音盖过了绿谷模糊的呜咽。

 

绿谷的头脑已经有点不清醒，他垂下头看着身下的男人，那个男人也抬头看着他。爆豪凑上去，掐着他的后颈，将他向自己的方向压。

 

他们隔着刀亲吻。爆豪的舌尖从锋利的刀尖划到刀柄，他的舌头被割开口子，血从爆豪的下巴流下来。爆豪顶开绿谷紧闭的牙关，没了那两排牙齿的桎梏，失控小刀横切在绿谷的口腔，将他的嘴角撕开一道浅浅的口子。

 

冰冷的凶器横亘在他们交缠的唇舌中央，各自将对方撕裂。

 

绿谷被出血和疼痛唤回了一些理智，他望着和他接吻的男人，眼里浓重的情欲混着复杂的感情翻覆搅动。

 

他想起了很多事情。他想起了和那个男人一起走过的所有的淋漓血泊和刀光剑影。他那时候天真地以为自己已经取得爆豪的信任，却没想到那个男人从一开始就识破了他的身份。他一想到当初这个男人早就看穿了他的伎俩却仍然将计就计，甚至和他玩起了感情牌，自己被耍得团团转就感到悲哀，即使最开始想对这个男人居心叵测、最开始想方设法接近他的是自己。

 

响亮的枪声划破死寂的黑夜，对自己赶尽杀绝的敌人应声倒下。满脸是血的绿谷抬头看到了爆豪，他一只手飞快地转着枪身，青白的余烟划出一道圆弧，昏暗的光线下绿谷几乎看不清他灵活的手法。男人英气的身姿在路边投下挺拔修长的暗影，寒风萧瑟，四周一片凄凉死寂，只有那个男人的眼睛在黑暗中依旧滚烫明亮。绿谷看不清他的脸，但他知道爆豪绝对是带着嘲弄的表情看着狼狈的他，他一直这么恶劣。

 

他当时一定是被劫后余生的情绪冲昏了头脑。否则就不会在那个晚上和那个恶劣到死的男人上床。他在他的身下叫到声音嘶哑，被操得神志不清，两个人汗湿的肌肤紧紧相贴，肢体交缠在一起，一起喘息着到了顶点。最后当炽热的精液灌满自己的小腹时，绿谷几乎分不清自己是被干到高潮，还是被吻到高潮。

 

他在第二天清醒之后赤身裸体地被爆豪扳开大腿，那个男人亲手在自己最敏感的地方刺青，他握住自己的腿根，纹路在肌肤上层层铺开。最后被放开时绿谷已经是全身湿汗淋漓，爆豪从腰带里抽出一把匕首扔给他。

 

废物，连枪都不会使，那你以后就用这个东西。他这样说。

 

绿谷摊开手掌，那把匕首闪着寒光，刀柄的位置雕刻了一个和自己身上文身一样的图案。

 

绿谷快被这个吻溺毙，爆豪的舌头勾住他的舌头，他们隔着危险的刀片唇齿相交，绿谷柔软的舌床划过锋利的刀刃，他小心翼翼得像是走在钢丝铁索上，那个男人的动作却粗鲁凶猛，他在自己的口腔里横冲直撞，血腥味弥散开。

 

最后爆豪放开了绿谷的口腔，嘴里的重负消失，绿谷抬眼，看到爆豪叼住了匕首，尖利的犬齿咬着带血的刀身，对他露出一个恶劣至极的笑。

 

他抽送的动作变本加厉般凶狠，龟头顶开紧致的肠道，摩擦肠肉，一刻不停地撞击敏感点。

 

“啊啊啊啊——！”当爆豪的阴茎又一次抵住他的前列腺，在那里停留逗弄，狠狠研磨时，紧咬着牙的绿谷终于哭叫了出来。他被干得背脊发麻，后穴不受他控制地收缩绞紧，致命的快感在血管里面狂暴地横冲乱撞，深入他的骨髓。

 

“停下来……！停下！”他崩溃地哭喊，声音惨烈至极，他没办法控制自己，他觉得自己整个人都要被分解掉了，波涛汹涌的性快感让他缴械投降。

 

爆豪松口，匕首掉下来，他伸手把它扔出去，然后搂住浪叫不止的绿谷的脖子，下身用力地顶：“我还是觉得你叫起床来更带感。”

 

他拉开绿谷的腿，手放在绿谷的后颈上往下压，强迫他去看两个人结合在一起的地方。穴口早被操成熟透的深红，肠液和精水一起从翕张的肉洞里流出来，在爆豪的抽插中混合在一起，分不清什么是什么。两人结合的地方水光泛滥，随着阴茎挺入又抽搐，那一圈红熟的软肉被捅进去又带出来，夹杂着不断从其上掉落的粘稠液体，看起来淫荡至极。

 

“不要……不！”绿谷哭得更大声，他呼吸不上来，他几乎哽咽断气，他难以忍受这种禁断淫乱的场景，他想要闭上眼睛却被爆豪掐住下巴，那个男人用力之大让绿谷觉得自己的下颌骨在震颤。

 

“停下……别这样做……”

 

“你就是这么饥渴，你下面那个洞在不知羞耻地吸着我。”爆豪的声线低沉，隐约有着磨牙吮血的狠厉，像是要将绿谷撕碎一般，“看着我怎么操到你潮喷，失禁，怀孕的。”

 

爆豪一个挺腰的动作，肉棒进到了一个前所未有的深度，再度拔出时用力地擦过前列腺，绿谷的眼泪断线一般掉下来，他尖叫着，身体的每一寸肌肉都战栗着，被摩擦到洇红的腿侧抽搐痉挛，他像任人宰割的鱼一样被爆豪钉在床上，在他体内驰骋的凶器就是刀俎，他在爆豪的分解之下快要濒死。

 

他已经快要不行了，他浑身都没有力气了，他开始感到害怕。他的后穴一直在抑制不住地疯狂分泌肠液，像是坏掉不受控制一样。它在违背主人意愿一般绞紧入侵者，猩红的穴口抽搐着翕张着，那甚至已经不是交媾时的缠绵收紧，而是快要崩溃时的狂乱痉挛。

 

“胜……小胜，求求你停下来，……我真的受不了了...”绿谷觉得他要死在床上了，他的示弱没有用，爆豪听到绿谷叫他的名字之后变得更加亢奋，他性致盎然地去咬他沾满了津液的下巴，捏住绿谷的屁股揉弄，将他的臀瓣掰开，手指沿着泛着淫秽水光的穴口浅尝辄止地戳进去。

 

绿谷力气尽失，但他还是用被紧缚的双手抵住爆豪的胸膛想要阻止他的侵犯，他绷直了腰背，崩溃地蹬着腿，身体往后倾，脚趾踩在床单上，想要往后退逃离爆豪的桎梏。爆豪抓住他的肩膀，腰向前送，坚硬的性器狠狠地顶在绿谷的前列腺上。

 

“.怎...啊！不要！”

 

天崩地裂的快感将绿谷的矜持和羞耻彻底瓦解，大量的肠液顺着甬道喷涌而出，浇到爆豪的阴茎上，绿谷在快要窒息的快感中泪流满面，他的眼前开始炸开一朵又一朵烟花，他像被绑缚着通电一样全身抽搐着，腹部肌肉收紧又放松。

 

硬得不能再硬的东西挤到肠道最深处，龟头死死地抵在了绿谷的敏感点上，滚烫的精液一股又一股地喷射，痉挛的肠道不堪重负地剧烈收缩，前列腺直直地迎上了强有力的喷射和烫得可怕的温度。

 

绿谷的神色分不清是愉悦还是痛苦，他推搡着爆豪的肩膀，却被那个男人推倒在床上，他强壮的身体压上来，然后就是一个不死不休的吻，大型野兽般滚烫的吐息，猛地灌进了他的喉腔里。

 

绿谷的呻吟和尖叫被撕碎吞进去，他不停吞咽着两人交互的液体，下身被迫承受着凶猛的撞击。爆豪边射精边抽插，每一次都直直顶弄着绿谷最敏感的点，插得他眼睛上翻淫水直流。

 

到最后的时候绿谷觉得自己的下体已经近乎麻痹了，痛感和快感模糊了界限，只知道含着泪一声又一声地呜咽。他的声音听起来痛苦又隐忍，他费力地仰起头，靠近那个也在喘气的男人。

 

“为什么...要留下那把刀？”他问爆豪，声音哽咽。

 

他在最后一个夜晚，在那个混乱的夜晚，将那把刻着爆豪家徽的匕首留在了他的房间，自己在仓皇中随手抓起一把枪就走。绿谷知道，爆豪是放过了他的，否则自己早就被追上来的他击毙了。那个男人百发百中，在瞄准他的时候，子弹却远远偏离了轨道。绿谷将枪捏紧，迅速隐匿在黑夜里逃走。

 

也许他当时就想死在爆豪手下，也算是因公殉职，两边都不辜负，否则他不会愚蠢到用枪和他抗衡。他一直都留着那把枪，看着它就会想起那个晚上那圈青烟，那片暗影，还有那个笑得猖狂的男人。

 

也许他这次也是想死在爆豪手下，否则怎么会单枪匹马、破釜沉舟地闯入他的地盘，带着自己使得最烂的、从爆豪那里顺过来的枪，抵住他的太阳穴来激怒他。

 

“回来了就别想活着走了。白天为我杀人，晚上敞开你的腿给我操。如果你再背叛我一次，我会用这把刀杀死你——用你最擅长的手法。”

 

“小胜啊...”绿谷的声线颤抖着，他被捆在一起的双手圈住爆豪的脖子，他在这个晚上第一次主动去亲那个男人。


End file.
